Wish I was a Kellogg's Corn Flake
by D.K.Freddie
Summary: Slash HPDM. Délire total de l'auteur. Courte fic en quelques chapitres, partie II en ligne. Lemon dans la partie IV...la phrase qui motive les lecteurs XD...à suivre.
1. Part I

An de Grâce 2005, jour 16 du septième mois de l'année, le soleil est couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà et…….Mais oui, une silhouette s'approche furtivement de ffnet, un manuscrit à la main…

**Blabla de l'auteuse qui s'en donne à cœur joie pour saoûler les pauvres lecteurs :**

Après plus de deux ans de lectures assidues (et lemoneuses), je poste ma première fic. Bon, d'accord, y aura juste 3 ou 4 parties, et le scénario est très très _très _ordinaire…hm, quoique, en fait, y a pas _vraiment _de scénario XD…Première partie mise en ligne en l'honneur de la si-longtemps-désirée sortie de Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince (sortons le champagne, chers yaoïstes), c'est vraiment sans prétention_ aucune_…

Cette fic est en l'honneur de Karo, Meumeu et Alice (Bande de voyeuses ! Sortez de la cave sur-le-champ ! Alice, réfrène tes pulsions ! XD). Fic aussi accessoirement dédicacée à Kaoru (ma p'tite marmotte à moûah), et à tous les amateurs de corn flakes, de slashes et de coca light. Allez comprendre…

C'est un gros délire, et c'est du n'importe quoi de A à Z. Les persos sont totalement OOC, et j'espère que JKR ne lit pas de fanfics parce que, si elle lit ça, j'aurai plus qu'à changer d'identité et à me terrer au fin fond du Pérou pendant un siècle ou deux. Ne vous étonnez pas si nos deux éphèbes préférés se sautent dans les bras très rapidement et si c'est (beaucoup) trop 'rapide' au niveau de la romance. En fait, c'est juste une excuse pour écrire un lemon.

Enfin, si vous êtes intéressés par le dessin, chers ô-combien-vénérés-pitits-lecteurs-adorés-de-mouah, ayez par pitié une pensée pour la pauvre petite autrice qui stagne encore au niveau du bonhomme-bâton et qui prie ardemment pour qu'une bonne âme ait la merveilleuse idée de réaliser des fanarts à partir de ce court et humble slash…

Contact : dracolovesharry (a) hotmail.fr

**Disclaimer : **

Hum, hum. Je ne suis pas JKRowling, ni Miss Warner Bros.Ldt, Ni l'Impératrice-Suprême-de-l'Univers. A la lumière de ces informations ex-clu-sives, je crois que l'on peut donc affirmer que je ne possède aucun des bishôs (ou autres persos) cités dans cette fic et, évidemment, je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette _chose_. Vous auriez pas deviné seuls, je parie.

Le titre appartient à Simon and Garfunkel (la chanson s'appelle 'Punky's dilemma'). ¤ Jette un coup d'œil furtif à Karo et se mord les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire ¤

Kellogg's est une marque déposée dont je ne suis évidemment PAS la propriétaire (si, si, j'vous assure…).

**Rating et avertissement :**

R, voire NC-17…je suppose que c'est M pour le nouveau ? Ouais, ça doit être ça…(Argh, je sais, logiquement j'ai pas le droit de lire ce que j'écris…on va dire que je ferme les yeux en tapant…). Il y aura du vocabulaire peu orthodoxe et un **lemon**, ce qui inclut forcément une **relation homosexuelle** et des **scènes sexuelles graphiques **(j'suis vraiment grave…j'me mets à baver rien qu'en écrivant les mots « scènes sexuelles graphiques » XD). Ceux que ça dérange, rien ne vous retient. C'est un slash HP/DM (et DM/HP…ça marche dans les deux sens, quoi…Mouarf).

Pitite note importante paske-l'autrice-a-pas-fini-de-faire-chier-les-lecteurs (à lire si vous vous appelez Lychee ou si vous comptez alerter les modérateurs de ffnet pour cause de plagia stylistique) 

(¤ se relit ¤) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…j'ai la très sale impression d'avoir – mal - copié le style de Lychee du début à la fin…C'était inconscient, je le jure sur la Constitution ! Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai écrit tout ça, autant le mettre en ligne, alors, à vous de juger : ai-je, comme j'en ai l'impression, honteusement plagié le style et les idées de la Grande Lychee (et de Dark Lychee, mon idole XD), auquel cas je retirerai immédiatement cette mauvaise imitation de fic de ffnet, avec mes plus plates excuses en bonus, ou bien ai-je inopinément pondu un truc à peu près potable sur lequel l'influence de Lychee n'aurait été que minime ? Je vous laisse seuls juges…( ¤ croise les doigts très fort en espérant ne pas se faire lyncher ¤ ).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Wish I was a Kellogg's corn flake…Part I**

Impossible. Absolument _im-pos-sible_. Ce type avait _forcément _un défaut quelconque. Bah, pas un gros défaut, juste un petit truc qui empêcherait Harry de devenir fou. _Il_ ne pouvait assurément _pas_ être parfait.

C'était scientifiquement, mathématiquement, physiquement impossible. C'était même magiquement impossible. C'était _foutument_ impossible.

Harry Potter poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme pour la – il fit un rapide calcul sur ses doigts – 5ème fois en 3 minutes et 26 secondes. De toutes façons, pensa-t'il amèrement, son âme était déjà fendue, quelque part entre l'aorte et l'artère pulmonaire. Argh, il recommençait à penser comme un Poufsouffle…C'était quoi, cette philosophie à deux noises ? Et de toutes façons, quel mal y avait-il à être un Poufsouffle, hein ? Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensées, Dame Migraine se mit à flirter insidieusement avec sa petite cervelle surchauffée, et il se sentit comme si un Hippogriffe martelait joyeusement sa tête, _de l'intérieur_. Outch.

Bordel, mais _qu'est-ce_ qui lui arrivait ? Pour l'Amour de Merlin, il était quand même celui qui avait envoyé Lord Voldemort bouffer les pâquerettes. Par la racine. Et le fait que Malfoy ait retourné sa veste bien avant la fin de la guerre ne changeait _absolument rien_. N'est-ce pas ? Il se cogna vivement la tête contre le mur le plus proche – en l'occurrence, celui du deuxième étage, couloir d'Enchantements. _La Perfection la plus Absolue pouvait-elle être considérée comme un défaut ?_ 'Respire, Harry, ne pense à rien. Néant. Vide. Blanc. Blond. Serpentard. Absolument Parfait avec des yeux de glace légèrement bleutés et une bouche à se damner et un corps impossible à regarder sans bander dans la seconde et…- VILAIN HARRY, PAS BIEN !'

Il fallait vraiment, _vraiment_ qu'il sorte. De toutes façons, Ron et Hermione l'avaient averti qu'ils allaient passer un petit moment dehors, près du lac. Après tout, l'année toucherait à sa fin dans deux petites semaines, les ASPICs étaient déjà passés, et même Hermione n'avait pas voulu passer une seconde de plus dans la bibliothèque.

Harry bifurqua en direction des escaliers. Sortir lui changerait sûrement les idées, d'autant plus que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel par cette chaude journée de Juin qui…_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler comme un foutu présentateur Moldu de météo, Bordel ?_ Si il mettait sa tête suffisamment longtemps sous le robinet, l'eau effacerait elle ses pensées stupides ?

'Ryry, tu es pa-thé-tique' déclara sournoisement son Gemini Cricket personnel – qui, dans son cas, ressemblait plus à un mini-Harry vêtu d'un uniforme Serpentard qu'à un criquet.

Comme s'il n'était pas au courant qu'il était ridiculement pathétique d'être positivement, littéralement et _intégralement_ obsédé par Draco Malfoy – sa Némésis attitrée, cauchemar de ses jeunes années et son unique fantasme depuis plusieurs mois.

Mais fantasmer à mort sur Malfoy n'était _pas _le pire. Après tout, Harry avait changé de bord depuis…en fait, il était gay depuis que Cho Chang l'avait dégoûté des filles (et qu'il avait baissé les yeux sur les fesses de Malfoy avant un match de Quidditch…il avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour attraper le Vif au lieu du postérieur de son ennemi. En plus, diriger son balai avec la plus belle érection de tous les temps était relativement compliqué ).

Mais revenons-en au pire – encore pire que de fantasmer jour et nuit sur le Préfet des Serpentard.

Le pire, le pire du pire, le plus pire du plus pire, le plus pirissimement pirissime du-plus-pire-du-plus-pire, en un mot, le _pire_, était que plus le temps passait, plus Harry était intimement persuadé qu'il – asseyez-vous, vous allez tomber – était entrain de tomber _amoureux_ de son cheeeeer ennemi.

Car - et ceci effrayait Harry plus que tout le reste -, il ne fantasmait pas _seulement_ sur le corps de Malfoy - bien qu'il se demandât s'il était véritablement possible de fantasmer sur le caractère d'une personne. Non, à la réflexion, peut-être le verbe _fantasmer_ n'était-il pas exactement à propos, ici. Peut-être _aimer_ aurait-il simplement, terriblement, _fatalement_ pu exprimer la _situation_.

Et à dire vrai, Harry préférait largement ne pas y penser – il faisait d'ailleurs son possible, depuis quelques mois, pour s'empêcher de pousser la réflexion trop loin, car si par malheur il s'éloignait tellement que revenir en arrière devenait impossible, si par malheur il franchissait le point de non-retour – point au-delà duquel nier ce qu'il ressentait deviendrait absolument insupportable -, il savait qu'il serait perdu.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées dérangeantes par son estomac, qui semblait s'être réduit à une boule douloureusement compacte, et dont le poids semblait avoir subitement triplé. Ses mains étaient froides et moites, et son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'on aurait pu l'entendre résonner à l'infini contre les hauts murs du corridor.

Tous ses organes semblaient s'être traîtreusement ligués contre lui.

'…'

Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il sorte. Et qu'il vire Malfoy de sa tête. S'avouer qu'il aimait Malfoy à en perdre la raison ne constituait assurément _pas_ une solution envisageable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fort de ses bonnes résolutions, Harry descendit d'un pas déterminé les escaliers qui menaient au Hall d'entrée. Malfoy voulait le séduire, le conquérir, le pervertir ? Soit, mais il n'était pas dit qu'un Gryffondor se laisserait avoir aussi facilement ! Il allait bouter l'Ennemi hors de sa tête – et en beauté, les enfants.

'…'

….D'accord, peut être que tout n'était pas _entièrement _la faute de Malfoy…

……….Il se pervertissait très bien tout seul, et après tout, Malfoy n'avait aucun pouvoir _conscient_ sur lui, n'est-ce pas …?

………………Mais quand même, c'était lui, Harry, la victime………

…………………………_Très bien_, Malfoy n'avait absolument _aucune_ responsabilité _consciente _dans l'histoire – tout était de la faute de la foutue conscience et des putain d'hormones de Harry.

Et…peut-être était-ce aussi en partie la faute des centaines de papillons qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'agiter dans son ventre lorsqu'il apercevait Malfoy. Ou de son envie de prendre Malfoy dans ses bras et de le serrer fort, et encore plus fort, et encore, et encore, et encore, et de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Ou alors était-ce la faute des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux certains soirs, quand il envisageait rationnellement la situation et quand la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable à faire était de ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur Malfoy…?

Les trois, peut-être.

Harry poussa un long cri intérieur de désespoir. _Bordel de merde_. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle toujours être si foutument _injuste_ et si horriblement _difficile_ ? N'aurait-il pas pu se contenter de buter l'Autre Psychopathe et de tomber amoureux d'une gentille et jolie _fille _?

Et pourtant, Malfoy n'avait absolument _rien_ de commun avec une gentille fille. En fait, il était exactement tout le contraire. Et il se trouvait qu'Harry aimait _beaucoup_ les méchants garçons…

'Réfrène tes pulsions, Ryry', souffla malicieusement sa conscience en regardant ses ongles comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

'Ta gueule, toi' grogna Harry - le vrai - tout en songeant vaguement qu'il était sacrément tordu d'avoir une conscience qui ne pensait qu'à sa manucure. Comme si une _conscience_ pouvait avoir des _ongles_.

Il secoua sa tête et sortit rapidement du château, se retrouvant sur le perron. Une vague de chaleur et de bruit – les deux tiers des élèves de Poudlard étaient dehors, se rafraîchissant dans le lac ou se reposant dans l'herbe - l'assaillit en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu à Rogue pour enlever dix poins à Gryffondor. C'est à dire très peu.

A cette époque de l'année, plus un seul petit souffle de vent n'agitait le feuillage des arbres et la pelouse – une espèce en voie d'extinction au mois de juin – arborait déjà une magnifique couleur jaune clair à certains endroits. L'été s'annonçait _torride_. Mais Harry ne savait pas encore que l'été _serait_ torride, dans un tout autre registre que celui du climat. Loin devant lui, l'immense lac ressemblait à un miroir géant dont la surface polie n'aurait été troublée que par la présence des baigneurs tentant d'échapper à la moiteur de l'air ambiant.

Harry se sentit tout à coup très las, très vieux et très _fatigué_.

Il traversa le parc d'un pas lourd, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, déterminé à ne _pas_ chercher des yeux une chevelure blonde brillant au soleil. Il longea le lac et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour voir ses deux meilleurs amis en adossés à leur hêtre habituel, à quelques mètres de lui, apparemment en grande conversation. Il signala sa présence – qui fut à peine remarquée - et ouvrit un livre au hasard (et à l'envers), faisant semblant de lire pour ne pas être mêlé à la conversation. Par-fait. Enfin des gens _normaux_, plongés dans une discussion _normale_. Et _pas_ de Malfoy à l'horizon. La vie était belle.

'…'

Quoique, en fait, si. Il y _avait_ effectivement un Malfoy à l'horizon. LE Malfoy. La Fouine Aux Cheveux Jaunes qui hantait tous les rêves de Harry. Le Plus Gros Connard Que La Terre Ait Jamais Porté - et qui était coupable d'un bon millier d'érections indésirées sur la personne d'Harry. L'Enfoiré dont Harry était… Mais le pire était _où_ il était et ce qu'il _faisait_. Et dans quelle tenue. Malfoy était dans le lac. Et il se baignait.

'Il est dans le lac et il se _baigne_ ?' lança Gemini-Harry d'un air goguenard. 'Quelle perspicacité, Ryry, tu m'étonnes chaque jour un peu plus…'

Bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bordel, bor…Malfoy était dans le lac, il se baignait, _et __il était à moitié nu_.

N'aurait-il pas pu mettre une combinaison de plongée, ou à la limite garder sa robe de sorcier et son uniforme ? (Une _laaaaarge_ cape d'hiver n'aurait pas été de trop non plus, à la réflexion). Eh bien non, le Grand Seigneur Malfoy se sentait manifestement obligé de se baigner en maillot de bain. Ah, ces aristocrates ! Harry sentit des larmes – qu'il refoula en quatrième vitesse - lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il était actuellement entrain de penser n'avait absolument aucun sens, la majorité des personnes sensées se vêtissant généralement d'un maillot de bain pour se baigner. _Bordel de merde_. Et voilà qu'il radotait, en plus. Sob, sob, sob.

Les yeux fermés, plongé dans son délire paranoïaque, notre petit Gryffondor adoré ne se rendit donc pas compte que le-dit Malfoy avait stoppé la bataille d'eau à laquelle il participait quelques secondes auparavant avec Parkinson, Zabini et quelques autres Serpentards, qu'il était sorti du lac, et qu'il se dirigeait actuellement droit sur lui - sous les regards étonnés de Ron, d'Hermione, et d'à peu près toutes les personnes présentes -, son caleçon noir et trempé moulant étroitement ses cuisses _parfaites_, ses fesses _délicieusement fermes_ et une autre _partie_ de son _anatomie_ – une partie qu'Harry avait maintes fois imaginée plus _volumineuse_ et plus _dressée_. Fort heureusement, seule la narratrice…euh…non, en fait, tout le monde à part Harry avait vu Draco arriver, et Harry n'eut pas le temps de se faire ce genre de réflexions _gênantes_ car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les poser sur un Draco Malfoy ruisselant et narquois, debout à deux mètres de lui.

'T'as vraiment 2 d'tension, Ryry' commenta tranquillement Gemini-Harry en se recoiffant négligemment.

Contemplant toute l'horreur de la situation - lui qui commençait à bander et Draco en petite tenue qui s'apprêtait à lui parler -, Harry se demanda qui avait eu la 'putain de foutue idée merdique' de le faire sortir du château. Avant de se rappeler que c'était lui.

Un instant, il songea à s'enfuir en courant afin de sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur. Malheureusement, la solution a) était totalement inenvisageable au vu de son manque d'énergie, de pression artérielle, et de motivation.

A la place, il mit donc sa main droite en visière devant ses yeux et, blasé, il souffla :

« - Malfoy… »

« - Salut, Potter. », répliqua celui-ci avec un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Harry. « Toujours en aussi bonne compagnie, à ce que je vois. », ajouta-il en fronçant le nez à la vue d'Hermione et de Ron, qui serra les poings, ses oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Il était visiblement sur le point de lancer quelque chose de très grossier, mais Malfoy continua sans se soucier de lui : « Tu t'emmerdes tellement avec eux que t'en viens à lire un bouquin à l'envers. Je te sauve presque la vie alors…Bref…tu dirais quoi si je te provoquais en combat singulier, là, maintenant, dans le lac, sans baguette…le premier qui arrive à maintenir l'autre sous l'eau plus de 5 secondes gagne cinq Gallions. Evidemment, je n'ai nullement besoin de cinq Gallions en plus…c'est juste pour…pour passer le temps…enfin tu vois, quoi. »

Si Harry avait été un peu plus _aware_, il aurait tout de suite remarqué qu'entendre une phrase aussi hésitante et déstructurée dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy avait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il aurait ensuite remarqué que Malfoy lui avait parlé _poliment_, et que sa phrase ne comportait pas le quart de l'ombre d'une petite insulte à son égard (à part la _minuscule_ allusion à Ron et Hermione et au fait qu'il s'emmerdait avec eux, mais bon, de toutes façons, depuis quelques temps, Harry retenait un sourire à chaque fois que Malfoy se foutait de ses amis…Hum, hum).

Puis, si Harry avait été en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales - ce qui était très rare lorsque Malfoy était dans les parages - il se serait rendu compte qu'avant de venir lui parler, Draco était entrain de se baigner avec ses amis et qu'il n'avait donc aucun besoin de…comment disait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, _passer le temps_ en sa compagnie. Qui plus est avec l'excuse foireuse des cinq Gallions.

Enfin, si Harry avait fait preuve d'un zèle extraordinaire pour son petit cerveau de Gryffondor en manque, il se serait aperçu tout de suite qu'en temps normal, Malfoy ne lui aurait pas demandé _ce qu'il dirait s'il le provoquait en combat singulier_. Il l'aurait choppé par le col et l'aurait traîné de force jusqu'au lac.

Fort malheureusement, Harry, en cet instant, était tout sauf _aware_, à l'instar de Van Damme. En réalité, il était très occupé à imaginer d'autres usages – beaucoup plus constructifs, à son humble avis - pour la bouche de Draco que celui de _prononcer une phrase hésitante et déstructurée._ Il ne s'interrogeait pas sur les passe-temps favoris du Serpentard, ni sur sa conduite inhabituelle. Il cherchait vaguement un moyen de dissimuler la bosse dans son pantalon, tout en fantasmant sur le type qui était à 2 mètres de lui.

Or, chacun sait que personne – pas même le Grand Harry Potter – n'a l'air très fin dans ce genre de situation. Et Harry affichait pour l'heure une effrayante familiarité avec une taupe overdosée _très très très_ overdosée. Il fixait Malfoy avec le regard bovin caractéristique du mâle excité, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le souffle court, sa température corporelle ayant brusquement et mystérieusement augmenté d'une bonne trentaine de degrés Celsius.

_¤ La narratrice rentre dans l'esprit de Draco_ _grâce à un magnifique sortilège de Légilimencie ¤_

Oh, évidemment, inutile de préciser que Malfoy, en cet instant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté sauvage d'Harry, et sa sensualité, et combien il était _mignon_ comme ça, les joues rosies pour une raison inconnue, le regard lointain et les pupilles dilatées, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant _lentement _le long de sa tempe droite avant d'aller se perdre dans son cou, ses _adorables_ cheveux noirs dans un bordel pas possible, _et ses lèvres rouges comme le sang, et sa peau d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige et…_ah, non, ça, c'était Blanche-Neige.

'Faut que t'arrêtes de lire Walt Disney avant de t'endormir, Dray…', souffla Gemini-Draco d'un air mi-moqueur mi-blasé.

_¤_ _A ce moment-là, Draco se rend compte que l'autrice écoute avidement ses pensées. Il la vire avec un sort d'Occlumencie parfait et la narratrice, dépitée, s'en retourne allégrement squatter les pensées de ce cheeeeeeeer Harry, qui ne l'a toujours pas captée. ¤_

Une bonne quinzaine de secondes s'écoula avant que Harry, perdu dans les limbes de sa libido, ne se rende vaguement compte qu'il était probablement ridicule avec ce fort peu gracieux filet de salive qui coulait sur son menton et qu'il allait finir par cuire sur place s'il continuait à regarder Malfoy. Il avala donc une looooooongue goulée d'air – mais quand-donc sa respiration était-elle devenue si saccadée ? – et dit d'un air défiant :

« J'te prends quand tu veux, Malfoy. »

Il y eu deux secondes de blanc avant que les deux garçons ne se rendent compte du double sens de la phrase d'Harry.

'Lapsus révélateur, Ryry…', glissa Gemini-Harry, mort de rire. 'Ah, là, là, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui…'

Parfaitement synchronisés, Harry et Draco virèrent simultanément à une magnifique teinte rouge foncé. Hermione, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation mais qui commençait à assimiler les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, attrapa Ron par le bras et le tira vers l'entrée du château. Lorsqu'ils furent à distance respectable du hêtre sous lequel nos deux héros se dévisageaient, rouges comme des pivoines, Harry marmonnant tant bien que mal un faible « enfinjveuxdirejacceptetondéfiquoi », elle dit à mi-voix :

« - Lapsus révélateur ? En tout cas, ça a foutu un blanc…Ils seraient mignons tous les deux, non ? J'étais sûre depuis longtemps que c'était louche, toute cette animosité entre eux deux…pas très Feng Shui, tout ça. En plus, Harry est gay, et la rumeur prétend que Malfoy le serait aussi…Niahaha…Au pire, on leur donnera un petit coup de main ». Ses yeux brillaient comme si on lui avait annoncé que Noël était avancé de 6 mois.

Ron la regarda comme si elle venait de déclarer qu'elle était une envoyée de Satan sur Terre et qu'elle se levait toutes les nuits pour sacrifier quelques nouveaux-nés.

« - MAIS CA VA PAS ? », hurla-t-il quand il se rappela comment inspirer et aligner sujet, verbe et complément.

Fort heureusement, Hermione lui mit immédiatement une main devant la bouche pour lui signaler que son hurlement risquait d'alerter tout le château et les alentours. Il continua à voix basse, d'un ton scandalisé et à grands renforts de gestes, les oreilles presque violettes :

« - T'es complètement tarée ! Je te signale que c'est de _Malfoy _qu'il est question, là ! Dois-je te rappeler que Malfoy est le foutu petit _connard _visqueux et pourri-gâté qui nous a _foutument_ faits chier pendant _sept_ foutues années ! Et toi tu voudrais caser _Harry_ avec lui ! Beûark, c'est tout simplement _répugnant_, comment peux-tu imaginer ça une seule petite _seconde_ ? Ca me donne envie de _gerber_ ! Et Harry préférerait sûrement se faire un _scroutt_ que toucher Malfoy…Déjà, l'imaginer avec un mec, j'ai encore un peu de mal, mais Harry avec cette putain de fouine peroxydée ! Il est homo, pas zoophile ! Tu vas me sortir quoi la prochaine fois, que tu le verrais bien avec Dumbledore ? T'as fumé des racines de Mandragore, ou quoi ? »

Ron ressemblait à présent de manière inquiétante à un taureau furieux, son visage jurant horriblement avec sa chevelure, et un observateur extérieur, même peu imaginatif, aurait facilement pu le visualiser raclant le sol avec son pied.

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira profondément tout en essuyant les postillons qui ornaient maintenant son visage.

« - Merci pour cette intervention _incroyablement_ pleine de finesse et d'ouverture d'esprit, Ron. Et…», grimaça-t-elle, « …merci pour l'image mentale. Avec Dumbledore. » Elle grimaça. « Mais franchement, regarde-les deux secondes. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ça crève les yeux. Harry bave presque et il bande comme un _taureau_. Et regarde Malfoy, il se retient pour ne pas sauter sur Harry et le violer sur place. En plus, je l'avais jamais vu rougir à ce point-là. D'habitude, il garde toujours son self-control et son expression neutre. Mais là, on dirait qu'il va _exploser_. Sérieusement, je déteste Malfoy au moins autant que toi, mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure. En plus, il a changé, je te rappelle qu'il était de notre côté pendant la Guerre. Et il n'a plus prononcé le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_ en ma présence depuis la cinquième année. Il faut _absolument_ qu'il devienne le copain d'Harry. En plus, », sourit-elle, «j'aimerais bien voir la tête des autres quand ils verront Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se rouler des pelles dans la Grande Salle. Et ne me sors pas que c'est répugnant. Tu ne peux pas dire que Malfoy n'est pas magnifique. Honnêtement, il est superbement bien foutu. ». Ron fit mine de vomir. « Il serait vraiment trop mignon comme petit-copain super amoureux mais assoiffé de sexe d'Harry. J'te parie qu'il est pervers et infatigable au lit, tiens. » Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Ron, horrifié, la regarda comme si une corne venait de lui pousser au milieu du front.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry était très étrange. Il était complètement euphorique, et en même temps profondément terrorisé.

Après avoir accepté le défi de Malfoy – il en allait de son honneur, là ! -, il s'était lentement déshabillé (derrière l'arbre, car la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, qui devait mesurer près de vingt centimètres à son point culminant, aurait peut-être pu éveiller les soupçons de Malfoy…), puis, d'un coup nonchalant de baguette magique, il avait transformé son vieux caleçon informe en trèèèèès ample short de bain vert foncé. Après un instant d'hésitation, il avait également jeté un sort de Refroidissement sur une _certaine_ partie de son corps, une partie très _indisciplinée_ et très _dure_ à maîtriser. Ca plus la pensée fugace de Dobby et Hagrid dans une position peu orthodoxe, et la _tension_ était partie. Avec une légère nausée en compensation.

Ensuite, Malfoy l'avait attrapé par le bras – Harry avait instantanément eu la chair de poule – et l'avait entraîné vers le lac en courant. Harry avait eu le même regard que le condamné qu'on entraîne vers la guillotine lorsque que le bras de Malfoy avait frôlé son épaule, et sa virilité s'était à nouveau réveillée.

Et voilà, maintenant ils étaient dans le lac, et Malfoy avait sa main sur l'épaule droite de Harry, et il aspergeait copieusement Harry, et il avait même un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres – un sourire pas du tout Malfoy, mais très mignon quand même -, et Harry avait soudain une conscience aiguë de ses tétons durs, de son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, et de ses jambes qui ne le portaient pratiquement plus.

Malfoy, dont la main se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de la base du cou de Harry, le forçait à se rapprocher de la rive, mais Harry était trop occupé à tenter de respirer normalement pour y prêter attention. Il ne comprit donc pas immédiatement ce qui se passait lorsque Malfoy, voyant qu'il était arrivé à l'endroit où l'eau faisait moins de vingt centimètres de profondeur, le poussa subitement en avant, avant de lui sauter dessus et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre, entre son nombril et ses hanches.

'Je ne voudrais surtout pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, Ryry,' fit calmement observer Gemini-Harry, 'mais là, il va finir par se rendre compte de ton…_enthousiasme_.'

Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les fesses de Malfoy se frottèrent contre son pénis. Malfoy dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il vit Potter se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant d'y passer nerveusement un petit bout de langue rose.

« J'ai gagné, Potter. Aboule les cinq Gallions. » dit-il de sa voix traînante pour dissiper son malaise. « Mais avant, admire le maître… »

Puis il agrippa les deux épaules de Harry et le traîna deux mètres plus loin, là où l'eau faisait cinquante bons centimètres. Il le plaqua contre le fond et compta jusqu'à cinq sur ses doigts, de sorte que Harry voit bien les secondes s'écouler pendant qu'il s'étouffait tant qu'il pouvait et recrachait des tonnes d'eau.

Draco se sentit horriblement mal à l'instant où il vit l'air perdu d'Harry.

« Potter ? Ca va ? » demanda-t'il en tirant Harry hors de l'eau. Il se reprit rapidement en pensant à la réaction de son père s'il apprenait qu'il venait de s'enquérir de la santé de Potter.

« Enfin j'veux dire, pas que j'en aie quelque chose à foutre, mais ça m'emmerderait d'avoir ton cadavre sur les bras. »

Sa langue avait parlé avait qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir, comme elle le faisait toujours, et il le regrettait, comme toujours. Il essaya difficilement d'ignorer le goût amer de la culpabilité.

Et elle sortait d'où, cette culpabilité, d'ailleurs ? Après tout, il n'avait strictement rien à foutre de l'état de Potter, et le fait de penser à son cadavre ne lui faisait absolument rien.

'C'est ça, Dray, et moi, demain, je fais vœu de chasteté…', pouffa Gemini-Draco comme s'il s'était agi de la plaisanterie la plus drôle qui lui ait jamais été donné d'entendre.

Harry frotta un instant ses yeux à l'aide de ses poings fermés, puis il repoussa violemment Malfoy et sortit prestement du lac. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il s'empara de sa baguette magique, se séchant et se rhabillant d'un seul sort. Ses yeux, d'un vert brillant, étaient réduits à deux fentes. La mâchoire crispée, il jeta cinq Gallions et un regard de pure haine dans la direction de Malfoy – qui l'avait suivi – et partit d'une démarche raide en direction du château.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement cet Harry Potter-là qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort.

Perplexe, il resta deux secondes à l'observer s'éloigner avant de lui courir après. Quand il l'eut rejoint, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule – Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de son épine dorsale - et balbutia :

« - Je…Potter…Enfin, je veux dire…excu – »

« - Ta gueule. », siffla Harry d'une voix hostile qui lui était très inhabituelle et qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je m'en fous. Va te faire enculer. Mon cadavre préférerait pourrir au fond du lac jusqu'à la fin des temps que de te rester sur les bras. »

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, sous le regard désemparé de Malfoy.

Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas raté une miette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, échangèrent un coup d'œil significatif.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà…la suite dans 3-4 semaines si ça plaît un minimum…

Une ch'tite review ? A vot' bon cœur, m'ssieurs-dames…


	2. Part II

Me re-vouala, avec la 2ème partie de « Wish I Was a Kellogg's Corn Flake »…en espérant que vous aimerez.

**Blabla de l'auteuse qui s'en donne à cœur joie pour saoûler les pauvres lecteurs :**

Je sens que j'ai fait une erreur dans le dernier chapitre en mettant que vous auriez la suite dans 3-4 semaines XD…J'ai failli me faire assassiner…voilà donc la partie II, avec un peu d'avance…Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir livrée avant, mais c'eût été difficile vu que je l'avais pas encore écrite lol…

L'histoire se rallongeant et traînant de plus en plus en longueur au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je suis obligée de la couper en plus de parties que prévu initialement (c'était ça ou une update dans deux semaines), le lemon se fera donc encore attendre quelques temps (sale bête ! èé).

C'est un gros délire, et c'est du n'importe quoi de A à Z. Les persos sont totalement OOC (surtout Dumbledore), et j'espère que JKR ne lit pas de fanfics parce que, si elle lit ça, j'aurai plus qu'à changer d'identité et à me terrer au fin fond du Pérou pendant un siècle ou deux. Ne vous étonnez pas si nos deux éphèbes préférés se sautent dans les bras très rapidement et si c'est (beaucoup) trop 'rapide' au niveau de la romance. En fait, c'est juste une excuse pour écrire un lemon.

**Pas de spoilers du tome 6**, bien que l'envie m'en ait démangée, mais ça cadrait pas vraiment et beaucoup de gens ne l'ont pas lu, donc voilà, Le-personnage-qui-meurt-dans-HP6 n'est pas mort (méchante JKR !) et ce-que-vous-savez-qu'il-se-passe-dans-HP6 s'est peut être en partie passé (faut bien que Ryry ait passé le temps en 6ème année) mais n'est pas mentionné dans cette fic, tout le monde est fidèle à Dumby (Méchante JKR bis), tout le monde est bô et gentil (sauf l'autrice), les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu…la narratrice est sadique…

**Rating et avertissement :**

R, voire NC-17…je suppose que c'est M pour le nouveau ? Ouais, ça doit être ça…(Argh, je sais, logiquement j'ai pas le droit de lire ce que j'écris…on va dire que je ferme les yeux en tapant…). Il y aura du vocabulaire peu orthodoxe et un **lemon**, ce qui inclut forcément une **relation homosexuelle** et des **scènes sexuelles graphiques **(j'suis vraiment grave…j'me mets à baver rien qu'en écrivant les mots « scènes sexuelles graphiques » XD). Ceux que ça dérange, rien ne vous retient. C'est un slash HP/DM (et DM/HP…ça marche dans les deux sens, quoi…Mouarf). Un peu d'**Angst** dans cette partie et un **lime** à la fin.

**RARs : **

OO ¤Relit ses reviews¤…OO…¤avale de travers¤…OO…¤tombe dans les pommes¤…OO…¤se réveille et saute dans tous les sens en hurlant de joie¤……18 REVIEWS ! 18 REVIEWS POUR UN CHAPITRE ! 18 REVIEWS EN 2 SEMAINES ! JE VOUS AIMEEEEE ¤petites étoiles dans les yeux de l'auteuse¤…j'en reviens toujours pas, 18 reviews pour ce petit chapitre de rien du tout, sans parler de ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs Author Alerts ou de ceux qui m'ont carrément fait l'insigne honneur de me mettre dans leurs Favorites Stories…NIAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAH ¤fou-rire qui dure un quart d'heure¤…Hum, hum…c'est nerveux'…Donc, les rars :

**Kaoru :** Kikouuuuu ma ptite marmotte ! Ma première review ! -------- ¤pleure de joie¤ XD Merci bôcou pour les compliments et pour la pub sur msn - …t'as raison, on pourrait s'attendre à pire de ma part mais patience, ça viendra…niahahahahahahah XD…lemon dans le prochain chap ! YAOI POWAAAAA ! MILKA POWA ! MARMOTTES POWAAAAAAA XD…allez, à plus ma marmotte adourée, j'espère que tu vas aimer la partie II…j't'adoreuh ! Bisous !

**serpentis-draco**Ma première review par une ffnettiste ! ¤éclate en sanglots¤…Génial, dis-tu ? #-#…Eh oui, Draco dit souvent des conneries et j'adore être sadique avec Ryry lol, mais rassure toi, ça va s'arranger…Merci pour la review !

**Tanuki Lady : **Coucou ! Sensas? Hihihi merci beaucoup pour les compliments et la review, ça me fait super plaisir (d'autant plus que j'aime bien Set Me Free -)…Gemini-Harry a pas fini de faire chier Harry, crois-moi lol, quant à Ryry…on sait toutes qu'il a un penchant pour les Blond-tout-droit-sorti-d'un-conte-de-féé, comme tu dis XD…merci ! Bisous !

**Amy Keira : **Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour la review…Biz !

**Ezeriel :** Merci pour la review et voici la suite ! à plus !

**Kenken : **C'est vrai que 3 ou 4 semaines c'est un peu long lol, j'aurais pas dû mettre ça, mais je voulais pas dépasser le délai vu que j'avais pas écrit la suite. Merci pour la review !

**Dianou : **Vouala la suiteuh - ! Lol, dope pas ton clavier, regarde ce que ça donne avec les cyclistes XD…merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Alucard : **KOUAH ? OO COMPARER WISH I WAS AVEC HP6 ? Alors là, je crois que c'est le meilleur compliment qu'on pouvait me faire #-#. Désolée pour l'attente et merci pour la review et les compliments ! Voilà la suite…

**Marine Malefoy :** Merci, j'espère que t'aimeras la suite ! Biz !

**Ellie351 :** Merci beaucoup pour la review - ! Impressionnée, dis-tu ? Ouah, les réactions des lecteurs me font vraiment très plaisir…lol moi aussi j'aurais déjà sauté sur Draco mais bon, faut bien que Ryry mérite son lemon, hein, je suis très sadique avec lui dans cette partie…à plus !

**Loryah :** Merciiiii - Ahlàlà, j'adore de plus en plus les reviews ! Bisous !

**Kiara1589 :** Mouah ? Méchante ? C'est pas pour rien que je suis à Serpentard, niark ! XD Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'aimeras…Biz.

**Slydawn :** Je sais, 3-4 semaines c'est long, mais j'avais pas encore écrit la suite lol…merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Bye.

**Ange de un cisme :** Voilà la suite ! T'inquiète, le couple se forme dans la prochaine (et dernière) partie (c'est-à-dire la partie du lemon XD)…mais ce chapitre-ci est assez sadique avec Harry…Jte laisse lire, merci pour la review ! Bisous !

**Lysanthius :** Hé ! Draco c'est MON poussin dodu en sucre d'orge ! XD…Je crois qu'on doit se résigner, il est pour Harry notre Drakichou… Merci pour la review, tu me rassures parce que j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir copié Lychee (c'est à force de lire ses fics à 4h du mat' XD)…Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'aimeras, bises !

**Lovely A :** Coucou touah ! Dans mon incommensurable sadisme, je me demandais si j'allais pas mettre la suite en rentrant de vacances dans deux semaines mais les reviews comme la tienne m'ont convaincue…T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis complètement fofolle XD…Merci pour la review et les compliments, jte laisse lire !…Biz et à bientôt sur msn !

**Tata :** Coucouuuuu ! Ca mfait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, effectivement il faut qu'on se voit avant que tu te barres…Mais non, mais non, continuons avec les vieux délires lol, ça rappelle le bon vieux temps…Du blanc ? où ça ? XXXXXD…Ahlàlà et dire que je vais me retrouver en musique avec 'Lui'…Merci pour la review, et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue sur cette voie tout à fait innocente pour wish i was…Enormes bisousssss - !

**O pacific :** En effet, la fin est moins drôle (surtout pour Ryrounet)…et ça s'arrange pas…j'espère que t'aimeras la suite, et merci pour la review ! Bisous !

**Disclaimer : **

Hum, hum. Je ne suis pas JKRowling, ni Miss Warner Bros.Ldt, Ni l'Impératrice-Suprême-de-l'Univers. A la lumière de ces informations ex-clu-sives, je crois que l'on peut donc affirmer que je ne possède aucun des bishôs (ou autres persos) cités dans cette fic et, évidemment, je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette _chose_. Vous auriez pas deviné seuls, je parie.

Le titre appartient à Simon and Garfunkel (la chanson s'appelle 'Punky's dilemma') et Kellogg's est une marque déposée dont je ne suis évidemment PAS la propriétaire (si, si, j'vous assure…).

Pitite note importante paske-l'autrice-a-pas-fini-de-faire-chier-les-lecteurs (à lire si vous vous appelez Lychee ou si vous comptez alerter les modérateurs de ffnet pour cause de plagia stylistique) : 

(¤ se relit ¤) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…j'ai la très sale impression d'avoir – mal - copié le style de Lychee du début à la fin…C'était inconscient, je le jure sur la Constitution ! Mais bon, maintenant que j'ai écrit tout ça, autant le mettre en ligne, alors, à vous de juger : ai-je, comme j'en ai l'impression, honteusement plagié le style et les idées de la Grande Lychee (et de Dark Lychee, mon idole XD), auquel cas je retirerai immédiatement cette mauvaise imitation de fic de ffnet, avec mes plus plates excuses en bonus, ou bien ai-je inopinément pondu un truc à peu près potable sur lequel l'influence de Lychee n'aurait été que minime ? Je vous laisse seuls juges…( ¤ croise les doigts très fort en espérant ne pas se faire lyncher ¤ ).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wish I was a Kellogg's Corn Flake…Part II 

« Malfoy ! »

Draco sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours entrain d'observer fixement la porte du château - à travers laquelle Harry avait disparu depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes -, la gorge serrée, une _étrange_ douleur dans sa poitrine, quelque part à gauche, sous ses côtes.

Il se retourna, prêt à envoyer se faire foutre poliment l'univers tout entier, et se retrouva face-à-face avec…

« Granger ? Et la Belette… » Les oreilles de Ron commencèrent à rougir. « Que me vaut l'honneur, mon bon roi Ouistiti ? », ajouta-t-il en reprenant contenance.

« Malfoy, arrête de faire le con cinq minutes ! », lança Hermione, excédée. « Il faut qu'on te parle. A propos d'Harry. »

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur dans sa poitrine qui semblait s'être _mystérieusement_ accentuée à la mention du prénom de sa Némésis.

« Un problème avec Potter ? » Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne paraître ni inquiet, ni coupable, ni même intéressé.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil furtif.

« Peut-être bien. Mais on ne va pas en parler ici. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

Elle lança un regard sévère à une Serpentard de cinquième année qui passait à côté d'eux en traînant des pieds pour la quatrième fois, écoutant visiblement la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt, et qui interrompit son manège après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Hermione, puis retourna vers ses amies en lançant un vague 'J'me suis faite capter'.

Ron eut l'air, pendant deux secondes, de se demander où Hermione voyait des murs – munis d'appendices auditifs, qui plus est – puisqu'ils étaient dans le parc, à bonne distance du château. Son regard glissa ensuite sur la Serpentard et une de ses amies, une Poufsouffle blonde, qui lui disait quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Toujours aussi discrète, Kleu', puis s'éclaira, signe qu'il avait saisi toute la subtilité du sous-entendu. Décidément, Hermione disait parfois des trucs beaucoup trop _compliqués_ pour lui.

Hermione attrapa le regard de Draco et lui dit « 18 heures à la Salle sur Demande. Tu sais où c'est, je suppose ? » Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Viens seul, évidemment. C'est…personnel, en quelque sorte. » Draco donna son accord d'un nouveau signe de tête. « Très bien, Malfoy, nous sommes d'accord…à tout à l'heure, alors. » Les lèvres de Draco se tordirent en un sourire goguenard comme il les saluait « Granger, Votre Majesté… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ils se séparèrent, sous le regard très intéressé de la Serpentard et celui excédé de ses trois amies, la Poufsouffle blonde, une Gryffondor avec une longue tresse et une grande Serdaigle avec de longs cheveux dorés.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry arriva enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et prononça le mot de passe « Lemon omnia vincit » d'une voix tremblante. Il passa rapidement dans la Salle Commune vide et la traversa, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Ses yeux le brûlaient et, alors qu'il claquait violemment la porte de son dortoir et la scellait d'un _'collaporta !'_ virulent, une larme traça son chemin sur sa joue droite, laissant un sillon tortueux jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il se sentait mal, il se sentait faible, il se sentait insignifiant. Il en avait marre, il voulait que Draco soit là, qu'il lui parle, qu'il le serre contre lui. Pourquoi se laissait-il encore toucher par les sarcasmes pathétiquement incisifs de Malfoy ? Il voulait que Draco l'aime. Il était un de ces _idiots qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Il était seul.

Désespérément _seul_.

Et, comme il était le Survivant, comme il n'était absolument pas question d'aller se jeter sur son lit et d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller, comme il était totalement inenvisageable de pleurer tout son saoul comme le dernier des Poufsouffle – encore moins à cause de ce putain d'enfoiré de Malfoy -, il canalisa toute la peine, toute la désillusion, toute l'amertume qui couraient dans ses veines, comme Rogue le lui avait appris en cours d'Occlumancie, et les transforma en une boule de haine brûlante. Il pouvait presque la sentir dans sa poitrine, palpitante, dévorante, prête à détruire…

A l'autre bout de la pièce, une tenture prit violemment feu, alors que les lits de Dean et Neville s'effondraient en deux masses informes et que celui de Ron était projeté contre le mur du fond.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Malfoy, il n'avait pas besoin de ses bras autour de lui ni de sa main dans la sienne…

_Pas que j'en aie quelque chose à foutre…_

Malfoy se foutait qu'il meure…

_Ca m'emmerderait d'avoir ton cadavre sur les bras…_

Harry tomba à genoux alors que la fenêtre explosait.

Dans sa tête, la voix traînante de Gemini-Harry commença à fredonner 'Don't worry, be happy, tu dudu tu du…'.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus Dumbledore quitta son bureau en dégustant un sorbet au citron – nouvelle recette – de chez Honeydukes. Il avait vu par la fenêtre de son bureau ce qui venait de se passer entre Harry et Draco Malfoy, puis la courte discussion entre ce dernier, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Or, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Albus Dumbledore ne supportait pas, c'était de voir Harry souffrir sans s'en mêler. Il_ devait_ rajouter son grain de sel. Enfin, son grain de sucre, car s'il y avait bien une autre chose qu'Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était le manque de sucre. Fructose, saccharose, édulcorants, Albus raffolait du glucose sous toutes ses formes. Il se réveillait parfois la nuit aux cuisines, entrain de se gaver de Bonbons Fondants au miel, de Fizwizbiz, de Plumes en sucre, de Guimauves auto-régénératrices à la violette, de Sucettes Explosives à la menthe, de Citrouilles acidulées, de Gommes à mâcher goût Bièraubeurre, de Chocogrenouilles fourrées à la praline, de…

Albus enfourna un bonbon au citron.

Son Médicomage lui avait bien dit que c'était malsain, qu'il allait devoir porter un dentier, qu'il serait diabétique et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par pisser du caramel. Remarque, à 186 ans – le mois prochain -, il n'avait plus grand chose à craindre. Il ricana. On ne devenait pas Le Seul Sorcier Que Lord Voldemort Ait Jamais Craint en mangeant des brocolis.

Il arriva au septième étage à l'instant où il croquait la dernière bouchée de sa barre chocolatée fourrée au caramel. Une lueur maniaque s'alluma au fond de son regard.

Le sucre était sa principale raison de vivre. C'était bizarre, oui, c'était indigne, sûrement, c'était pathétique, évidemment. Il en était d'autant plus fier. Au sein de son cercle d'amis intimes, on l'appelait même 'Le vieux fou glucosé'. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, une journée en pouvait pas bien commencer, ni bien continuer, et encore moins bien finir sans sa dose de sucre journalière.

Albus engloutit une poignée de Fondants du Chaudron.

« Bonsoir, Violette. », salua-t-il la Grosse Dame dans le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Malgré toutes les friandises qu'il venait de s'enfiler, sa bouche était étonnement vide et sa diction excellente.

« Je ne vous propose pas de bonbon au citron. », continua-t-il d'une voix aimable. Albus retint un ricanement. Il n'en proposait jamais qu'aux tableaux – qui ne pouvaient évidemment pas en manger – et aux gens qu'il aimait bien. Comme Harry, par exemple. « Harry Potter est dans son dortoir, je suppose ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé.

« Il y est, Monsieur le Directeur. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il a un problème. Il est rentré en courant à moitié il y a un petit quart d'heure – il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette – et il a claqué la porte de son dortoir. Vous savez à quel point il est émotif, depuis…depuis qu'il a affronté…Vous-Savez-Qui… » Elle avait l'air vraiment préoccupée.

Albus pensa qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« _Alohomora ! »_

Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Dumbledore. S'il lui proposait un bonbon au citron, il hurlerait. _Bonsoir, Harry…_La soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvaise.

Dans sa tête, Gemini-Harry enchaîna sur 'Boys don't cry'.

« _Reparo. Aguamenti. Fixatem. Recurvite. »_

La pièce reprit un aspect à peu près normal. Dumbledore fit apparaître deux fauteuils et invita Harry à s'asseoir.

« Eh bien, Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Atterré par la débilité de la question, Harry faillit répondre qu'il allait très bien, mais qu'il irait encore mieux s'il pouvait se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie dans les plus brefs délais.

« Très mal, Monsieur. » Réponse risquée, mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de prétendre qu'il allait bien ce soir. Il détourna résolument le regard, déterminé à regarder n'importe où, sauf dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Prends un bonbon au citron, Harry. C'est bon pour le moral ! » Les prunelles de Dumbledore brillaient à présent clairement de la lueur du fou rire contenu, son visage orné de son meilleur sourire pseudo-compatissant.

Harry inspira trèèèèèèès profondément, se demandant quel sort de Magie Noire serait le meilleur à jeter à Dumbledore en premier…Un _Sectumsempra_, peut être ? Très pratiques, ces plaies qui ne se refermaient pas…Ou alors un simple_ Cruciatus_…Quoiqu'un bon vieux_ Doloris _ne fût pas sans mérites…D'un autre côté, un _Scalpeum_ lui arracherait sa barbe et ses cheveux…avec la peau en dessous en prime_…_en fait, _Larynxecto _serait aussi assez efficace, en sectionnant del'intérieur la trachée et la jugulaire…finalement, un _Sanguinieructa_ serait plutôt sympathique comme hors-d'œuvre, en faisant éclater la carotide et en obligeant le vieux à cracher tout le sang que contenait son corps…

Harry réprima ses pulsions sadiques (la narratrice aussi), honteux (la narratrice se demande si elle ne devrait pas se sentir légèrement honteuse elle aussi #OO#) et refusa la friandise que lui tendait le Directeur (la narratrice, quant à elle, ne crache pas sur un des bonbons au citron d'Albus).

« Ton problème a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec Mr Malfoy, Harry ? » Son cœur manqua un battement.

Dans sa tête, Gemini-Harry se mit à siffloter '_Goodbye, cruel world, I'm leaving you today, goodbye, goodbye…Goodbye.'_

« Absolument pas ! » cria-t-il presque. _Zen, Harry._ Il ne manquait plus que Dumbledore soit au courant, et il n'aurait plus qu'à aller se pendre haut et court. « Ca n'a strictement rien à voir avec Malfoy. Je suis juste un peu…fatigué. »

« Si tu es fatigué, un peu de repos est plus préconisé que la destruction intégrale du contenu d'un dortoir, Harry. » , dit Dumbledore d'un ton compréhensif, avec un léger ricanement qu'il parvint à transformer en une petite toux.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. », marmonna Harry.

« Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, elle sera, j'en suis sûr, ravie de te donner une potion Revitalisante. »

Albus regarda Harry par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Il allait _vraiment_ s'amuser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco, sourcil levé et sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, prit place dans le fauteuil qu'Hermione lui désignait. Son apparence décontractée ne trahissait que très peu le trouble qui n'avait cessé de l'agiter depuis l'après-midi, plus précisément depuis le moment où Harry avait disparu derrière les lourdes portes du château. _Il se sentait mal parce qu'il avait blessé Potter._ Ses entrailles semblaient être allées rejoindre au fond de lac les cinq Gallions que Potter lui avait jeté à la figure avant de s'en aller. Il avait perdu le moment ('_Magique',_ lui souffla Gemini-Draco d'un ton un peu trop Poufsoufflique à son goût) qu'il avait partagé un peu plus tôt avec Harry (_'Tiens, c'est plus 'Potter' ?'_). Moment qui, par sa faute, resterait irrémédiablement un simple souvenir. Il sentit les coins de sa bouche s'affaisser et la voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité.

« Très bien, Malfoy. Tu te doutes de la raison de ta présence, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco haussa les sourcils.

« Pas du tout. Tu m'as juste informé que ça avait un rapport avec Potter quand tu m'as si _aimablement_ demandé de vous retrouver ici. » Bof, c'était pas trop ça dans le genre 'Phrases cassantes et piques sarcastiques à la Malfoy', mais il n'était pas là pour faire dans la figure de style, hein. « Et je te prierai de me parler autrement, Granger. Je ne suis _pas_ ta belette domestique et je suis déjà bien gentil d'être venu ici ce soir alors tu t'adresses à moi différemment. J'ai autre chose à faire que vous taper la conversation, figure toi. » Déjà mieux, mais c'était toujours pas ça. Et la dernière phrase était pitoyable. _'L'inspiration a cédé sa place à la culpabilité, Dray ?'_

Ron se leva à moitié, prêt à saisir Malfoy par le col. « Tu te calmes, la fouine, et tu parles à Hermione autrement ! Si on perd notre temps ici avec toi c'est parce qu'on veut le bonheur de Harry, pas pour le plaisir de voir ta sale tête de rongeur albinos ! Alors tu la prends basse et tu écoutes attentivement, parce qu'on est bien sympa d'essayer d'arranger la merde que t'as foutu avec Harry sans en plus devoir supporter tes commentaires à deux balles de petit snobinard bouffé d'orgueil et ta prétendue supériorité ! » Amusant comme Weasley devenait rouge quand il se lançait dans un de ses speeches. '_En effet, c'est hilarant, Dray._'

Draco n'ajouta rien, ignorant délibérément l'intervention de Ron mais décidant mentalement de prendre sur lui pour paraître un peu plus aimable. L'envie d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur Potter primait sur celle d'être insupportable avec Granger et Weasley.

« Je m'excuse, Granger. » Merlin, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour l'espoir d'arranger les choses avec Potter… « Continue, _je t'en prie_. »

Elle sourit à moitié. « Eh bien…il me semble que Ron vient d'exposer la situation à merveille. Un peu brutalement, peut-être, mais il a dit l'essentiel. Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que tu as raté un belle occasion de te taire, cet après-midi. » Draco baissa les yeux, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père, c'est à dire depuis qu'il avait révélé son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix. Amusante coïncidence. Les seules personnes devant lesquelles il avait jamais baissé les yeux étaient son père et…Granger. Et peut-être Potter, mais il ne comptait pas, il avait les yeux beaucoup trop verts et le regard beaucoup trop expressif. Gemini ricana.

« Je sais. Je suis trop con. » Ca, c'était sorti tout seul. Tant qu'il était en mode 'Emotions et confidences', autant tout déballer. Il ne manquait plus que la larme à l'œil et le tableau serait complet. « Je m'en veux. » Ca sonnait très mal, tout ça. « Je veux dire, il avait l'air vraiment vexé quand il est parti et… » Draco Malfoy, alias Les Feux de l'Amour version sorcier. Le pire, c'est qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Salazar Serpentard devait se retourner dans sa tombe. '_Tu peux PAS oublier tes sentiments, Dray…Tu dois VIVRE avec…_', dit Gemini d'un ton sarcastique.

« Et ? » Heureusement qu'il avait retenu la suite de sa phrase à temps. Il avait failli dire une _grosse _bêtise. Par exemple qu'il avait mal parce qu'il tenait à Potter. Ou qu'il irait supplier à genoux devant toute l'école si ça pouvait aider Potter à le pardonner. Une goutte de sueur froide coula la long de son dos à la pensée rétrospective de la connerie monstrueuse qu'il aurait pu sortir.

« Rien. », articula-t-il un peu trop vite.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice mais ne développèrent pas le sujet.

« Bien. Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir, Malfoy. » Elle marqua une pause. « Depuis qu'il a tué Voldemort (Ron frissonna), Harry est devenu…comment dire ? Un peu plus _émotif_ qu'avant. » Ron la regarda, incrédule.

« _Un peu plus émotif ?_ Hermione, tu rigoles, il est devenu _totalement hyperémotif _! Il change d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes, il a des fous rires nerveux tout le temps et il chiale pour un rien ! Il passe souvent plusieurs jours à faire la gueule pour _rien, _et le lendemain il passe la journée à nous serrer dans ses bras pour que dalle non plus ! Et ces rêves érotiques qu'il fait, où il finit toujours par pleurer et marmonner des trucs du genre… »

Hermione l'interrompit d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ron ! _Tais-toi _! »

Ron releva la tête, surpris, et, avisant Malfoy, rougit et murmura un faible « Oh. Désolé. »

De toute évidence, les rêves érotiques de Potter étaient un sujet à ne pas aborder devant Draco. Oho. Il sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux.

Hermione prit le parti d'ignorer les informations que Ron venait de divulguer sans le vouloir.

« Maintenant, Malfoy, tu comprends à quel point ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure a pu le blesser. Nous ne sommes pas allés voir comment il allait parce qu'en général, il préfère être seul pendant quelques temps quand quelque chose ne va pas, et aussi parce qu'on estimait que c'était à _toi_ de réparer les pots cassés. Alors si j'étais à ta place, j'irais m'excuser au plus vite, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, en rampant si nécessaire. Et on a bien vu que Harry ne te laissait pas indifférent (Ron émit un son étranglé et Draco cilla), alors tu devrais en profiter pour ôter le balai que tu as dans le cul et inviter Harry à le rempla… » Elle s'interrompit, vira au rouge brique et plaqua une main devant sa bouche, l'air choquée par ses propres paroles. Ron la regarda d'un air scandalisé (un air du genre 'Qui est tu et qu'as tu fait d'Hermione Granger ?'), et, ne trouvant apparemment pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer sa pensée, choisit de refermer la bouche et de détourner le regard d'un air blasé.

Blanc.

« Et après _tu_ dis que _je_ manque de tact. », dit finalement Ron d'un ton détaché, brisant le silence qui s'était abattu.

Draco, quant à lui, était plus choqué et mortifié que Ron et Hermione réunis. Comment ces _foutus_ Gryffondors avaient-ils réussi à deviner qu'il fantasmait à mort sur Potter, qu'il était obligé de mordre son oreiller toutes les nuits à cause de lui, qu'il devait changer ses draps tous les matins, qu'il vidait les réserves d'eau du château à force de douches froides, que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements à chaque fois qu'il apercevait l'ombre d'une mèche de cheveux noirs ou le bout d'un cicatrice, que son plus grand fantasme comportait Potter nu attaché sur un lit, portant seulement ses éternelles lunettes, et un pot de Nutella, que…Gemini-Draco émit un autre ricanement plein de sous-entendus. A croire qu'ils se donnaient le mot, aujourd'hui. Et que les Gryffondors prenaient des cours de rattrapage en perspicacité, ces derniers temps. Il se leva brusquement, n'ayant plus la moindre envie de rester dans cette pièce.

« Bon…Eh bien…Merci, Granger, Weasley…Je crois que…je vais y aller, maintenant, hein…Au revoir…enfin, euh, on se voit au dîner, quoi… » Encore une phrase _hésitante et déstructurée_. Ca faisait beaucoup, en une journée. Sûrement un autre des symptômes de la Poufsoufflite Aiguë qui semblait l'atteindre en ce moment. Il considéra un moment Ron et Hermione, puis leur tendit la main l'un après l'autre, comme pour sceller un pacte silencieux.

De l'autre côté du château, Albus Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, avalait un bonbon au citron d'un air satisfait, rejouant encore et encore la _sympathique petite conversation_ qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt, pendant que dans la tête d'Harry Potter, sa conscience se mettait à hurler d'une voix éraillée '_JE N'SUIS PAAAAAS UN HEROOOOS, FAUT PAS CROIRE C'QUE DISENT LES JOURNAUX, JE N'SUIS PAAAAAAAAAAS UN HEROOOOOOOOOS…_'

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le dîner – cette _salope_ de Parkinson avait poussé le vice jusqu'à s'accrocher au bras de Malfoy comme une moule à son bouchot et avait même essayé de lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'il dégustait sa tarte au citron (Harry serait bien allé lui recracher son yaourt à la gueule, à celle-là) – Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent à la Tour Gryffondor sans avoir abordé le sujet 'Malfoy'. Dumbledore avait, semblait-il, rendu une petite visite à Harry dans l'après-midi et ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point le 'vieux fou' était 'foutument exaspérant' et pouvait vous 'pousser à bout' jusqu'à ce que des 'putain d'envies de meurtre' fassent leur chemin dans votre cerveau.

En sortant de la Grande Salle ils avaient été interrompus par Malfoy – il les avait apparemment suivis quand ils étaient sortis de table –, qui avait presque supplié Harry de l'écouter, que c'était très important, qu'il devait lui parler, qu'il était déso…– mais à ce moment là, Harry l'avait regardé avec ses yeux trop verts et lui avait dit de la fermer, parce que sinon il y avait des chances pour que _son cadavre_ lui reste _sur les bras_, et c'était la dernière chose que Malfoy voulait, _n'est-ce pas ?_ Et puis Harry avait tourné le dos et s'était dépêché de monter les sept étages qui le séparaient de la Salle Commune, Ron et Hermione sur ses talons. Il n'avait pas vu le regard troublé de Draco, ni la façon dont il avait rejoint sa chambre personnelle de Préfet-en-Chef et s'était laissé glisser à terre, dos au mur, les yeux étroitement fermés et les mâchoires serrées.

Le trio était maintenant dans la salle commune, confortablement installé dans les fauteuil dépareillés qui meublaient la pièce circulaire. Ron et Harry disputaient une partie d'échecs – enfin, Harry se faisait démonter aux échecs, plutôt – et Hermione les regardait tout en donnant des conseils tactiques à Harry – qui était encore très loin de gagner malgré tout. Ils parlaient des cours de Potions Avancées que Rogue donnait aux Septième Année qui se destinaient à certaines carrières spécialisées – Auror, Médicomage, Préparateur à St Mangouste, Maître de Potions, Parfumeur – et qu'Harry et Hermione suivraient tous les matins pendant deux semaines – c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de l'année – à partir du lendemain.

Harry n'avait pas abandonné son ambition de devenir Auror, quant à Hermione, elle se destinait plutôt à la Médicomagie, mais elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle branche. Ron fit remarquer que lui, avec ses modestes ambitions – vendeur d'articles de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse -, il n'aurait pas à se taper Rogue pendant deux semaines supplémentaires.

« Vous êtes vraiment maso, », fit-il alors que sa Tour prenait la Roi d'Harry pour la 6ème fois d'affilée. « Rogue va prendre un malin plaisir à vous martyriser pour les deux semaines qu'il lui reste à vous avoir en cours. Il va vouloir vous offrir un bouquet final de sarcasmes. »

« Comme c'est aimable à lui… », dit Harry alors que le Roi de Ron – le Roi blanc – sautait hors de l'échiquier et se précipitait sur celui de Harry qui gisait sur la table, et essayait apparemment de le ramener à la vie à grand renforts de bouche-à-bouche et d'étreintes désespérées. Finalement, il n'avait plus très envie de devenir Auror. Il aurait préféré se transformer en pièce d'échecs. Il voulait son Roi blanc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry était maintenant devant l'entrée de la salle de bain des Préfets, privilège dû à sa place de Capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Décidément, Dumbledore avait vraiment pété un câble sur les mots de passe. Il devenait sérieusement gâteux, le pauvre vieux.

« _Lemon-sama rules the world_ », articula-t-il en se disant que Dumbledore devrait vraiment se faire interner.

La salle de bain, comme toujours, était magnifique et impeccablement propre. La baignoire – de la taille d'une piscine olympique – était carrelée de marbre et les dizaines de robinets en or brillaient toujours autant que la première fois où Harry les avait vus, en Quatrième Année, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry accrocha sa cape d'Invisibilité sur la patère fixée derrière la porte et verrouilla la salle. Il se déshabilla rapidement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garçon qui le regardait, perplexe, dans le miroir. Il était encore plutôt chétif pour ses dix-sept ans, malgré le fait que ses épaules se soient étoffées et que sa carrure ait un peu forci durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il demeurait toujours bien plus petit que Ron – il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier les Dursley pour les années de malnutrition – et de son corps se dégageait une impression de fragilité – sûrement à cause de ses côtes un peu saillantes, ou de son regard vert brillant où subsistait une étincelle de joie enfantine, une étincelle que tout ce qu'il avait subi n'avait pas réussi – et ne réussirait probablement jamais - à lui ôter.

Il se ressaisit et détourna son regard du miroir avant d'aller ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude. Une fois que la baignoire fut remplie, il se glissa dans le liquide avec un soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux, une expression de volupté sur son visage. Il fit quelques longueurs, délassant ses muscles et relaxant son esprit. Malfoy. Il revenait toujours pourrir ses pensées quand Harry s'y attendait le moins. Harry s'adossa au bord du bassin et referma les yeux, essayant de chasser de sa rétine les traits harmonieux et la démarche altière de Malfoy. Peine perdue. Plus il s'évertuait à oublier la chevelure dorée et les fesses magnifiquement sculptées du Serpentard, plus l'image de ses lèvres fines et bien ourlées s'imposait à son esprit.

'_Baisse les yeux, Ryry._', dit Gemini.

Harry baissa les yeux et gémit à la vue de son érection.

'_Travaux manuels ?_'

Harry grogna et ferma les paupières. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse, lentement, effleurant ses tétons durs, passèrent sur son ventre – il frissonna – et suivirent la ligne de duvet qui descendait de son nombril. Sa main gauche remonta à son téton, le pinça et le caressa pendant que sa main droite, experte, se perdait dans les poils noirs de son pubis et attrapait la base de son érection. Il la caressa, tranquillement, d'abord, puis plus vite, jusqu'à lui imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient qui lui arracha un gémissement. Alors que ses doigts touchaient le bout de son sexe, il vit derrière ses yeux fermés le corps de Malfoy, ses jambes, ses fesses – il soupira -, son sexe recouvert de poils d'un blond très clair, son ventre et son torse, sa peau laiteuse et, enfin, son beau visage, crispé dans une expression d'extase, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées par des baisers. Harry approcha un doigt de son intimité et l'y enfonça timidement. Derrière ses paupières closes, le Malfoy de son fantasme lui sourit doucement et souffla son prénom. Harry gémit longuement. Malfoy explorait son corps avec sa bouche et engloutit son érection. Le rythme de sa main droite accéléra. Son doigt s'enfonça plus profondément en lui et il retint un cri lorsqu'il effleura un point particulièrement sensible. Malfoy remonta à sa bouche et l'embrassa violemment, caressant sa joue en même temps. Puis tout devint noir, et des milliers de petites étoiles se décomposèrent en particules colorées derrière les yeux d'Harry.

Il venait de jouir.

Harry essuya son visage avec le dos de sa main, mêlant ses larmes avec l'eau de son bain. Il sanglotait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ahlàlà, je suis sadique avec Ryry quand même XD…alors, verdict ? Je précise qu'il est 5h10 du matin et que le mini-lime à la fin est un 'premier jet' (sans mauvais jeux de mots XD), donc voilà…Prochaine update dans 3 semaines minimum (désolée !), le temps que je revienne de vacances et que j'écrive la suite. Z'inquiétez pas, Ryry n'est pas au bord du suicide…XD

Allez, bisous, et merci d'avoir lu…

Une ch'tite review ? à vot' bon cœur, m'ssieurs-dames…


End file.
